familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Walker (1714-1793)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW Samuel is known by the by-name "of Natural Bridge" because his property in Rockbridge County was near Natural Bridge. He married Jane Patterson in 1740 in Virginia according to White. It seems likely that this marriage took place before the family moved to the Rockbridge area, as the first record that can be clearly associated with Samuel of Natural Bridge dates to 1750. In that year he took part in an inquistion at James Greenlee's home near Natural Bridge confirmaiton of Greenlee's place of residence concerning the death of Edward Hogan. This was some twelve years after the Walkers of Walkers Creek came to Borden's Grant, and may indicate that the two lines were not in fact related to each other. Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 25 December 1714 White 1902:176) * Married: 5 December 1740, to Jane Patterson in Virginia White 1902:176 * Died: February 1793, White 1902:176 * Burial: Ancestry White identifies Samuel as the son of John Walker II (c1682-1734) and Katherine Rutherford (?-?). Spouse(s) *Jane Patterson (?-?) Nothing is currently known about Janes Ancestry. White 1902 tells us that their marriage occurred in 1740 in Virginia. Samuel of Natural Bridge can not be accounted for in the Augusta County records until about 1750. If White is correc that the marriage occurred in 1740 in Viriginia, then it would probably have occurred elsewhere in the state. One of Samuel's son, Joseph, married (to Susan Willis) in Goochland Co near Richmond, VA. This may suggest that Samuel himself came from Goochland County, and that Jane was also from that area. A survey of Pattersons appearing as Head of Household in the 1810 Virginia census shows that the Patterson surname was not then found in Goochland Co, but was prominent in the general area, including Henrico Co, and Richmond. Child List The following child list is based on White 1902:176-177: *Barbara Walker (?-?) = William McClelland (?-?) *Katherine Walker (?-?) = David Scott (?-?) *Jane Walker (?-?) = William Taylor (?-?) *Samuel Walker (1748-?) = Susan McDonald (?-?) *Elizabeth Walker 1750-?) "Never Married" *James Walker (1752-1791) = Jane Thompson (?-?) *John Walker (1755- ?) = Margaret Paul (?-?) *Joseph Walker (1758-?) = Susan Willis (?-?) *Joel Walker (1764-1834) = Margaret Armstrong (?-?) See also /descendants Samuel and Jane Patterson Walker's daughter Jane Walker Taylor, wife of William Taylor. William and Jane Walker Taylor's daughter, Barbara Taylor married James Moore, Jr., son of Capt. James and Martha Poage Moore. Capt. James is the son of Jane Walker, the sister of Samuel Walker. Barbara Walker married William McClellan, their children; Annis McClellan married Rev. Samuel Czar Carrick, Col. Wm. McClellan married Eliza Conway Sevier, daughter of Gov. John Sevier of TN., Abraham McClellan (5th State Treasurer of the state of Missouri. Col. John McClellan married Mary Polly Wallace sister of Matthew Wallace, who married Mary Houston sister of Gen. Sam. Houston. Samuel and Jane Walker's sons Joseph Walker married Susan Willis named son Joseph Rutherford Walker. James Walker married Jean 'Jane' Thompson,' daughter of William Black Thompson and Elizabeth Blair Lyle. Elizabeth Blair Lyle-Thompson is the daughter of Matthew Lyle and Esther Blair. Elizabeth's siblings Martha Lyle married Matthew Houston, brother James married Hannah Parks Alexander. Capt. John Lyle married 1st. Isabella Paxton and 2nd Frances Stuart. Esther Blair is the daughter of Samuel James Blair and Martha Campbell Lyle. Esther is a great granddaughter of Esther Peden,(aunt of Prophet Alexander Peden). These are just some of the children and relations of Samuel Walker, husband of Jane Patterson Walker. Samuel Walker Family History Alternative Interpretation Records The following records reference "Samuel Walker". There are at least three different Samuel's in these records. 1) Samuel of Walkers Creek, 2) Samuel of Natural Bridge, and 3) Samuel son of Samuel of Natural Bridge. The records cover the period 1738 to well into the 19th century. It is likely that Samuel of Walkers Creek line left the area by 1766. #1738 May 11 survey for Ja(mes) Givins, beginning at (John, see 29). Young, beginning at Tumble's Cor., Back Creek. '''Sam. Walker's' Cor., McAnaar's line. (29) Survey for Saml. Walker, beginning at Jno. Young's Cor. ( ) on an island on Back Kreek. Source: '' Chalkley Vol 2:372 ''Commentary: Back Creek is a tributary of modern Hays Creek, which joins with Walkers Creek roughly where John Walker III owned property at the foot of Jump Mountain. #1738 November 15 survey for Saml. Walker, beginning at Alex. Walker's ( ) and two White Oaks, &c. Chalkley Vol 2:375 Commentary: This survey is not listed in the usual list of the early Borden's Grant titles granted c1743 based on early entry onto Borden's Grant. As a result it seems to have been largely overlooked. The Alexander Walker mentioned in the metes and bounds of this survey is almost certainly Sawney Alexander of the Wigton Walker line, whose property is otherwise shown to have been located on Walkers Creek. '' #1742?? Capt. John Buchanan's List: John Buchanan, Captain; Will Evins, Lieutenant; Josef Catton, Ensign; John Mitchell, Sergeant; Joseph Kanada, James Cooke, Charles Donocho, Solo Moffett, Jas. Sunderlin, Will Sayers, John Dyche, Rob. Catton, Charles Gamble, '''Sam Walker, Alex. Walker, John Walker, Joseph Walker', Cha. Hays, And. Martin, John Edmoston, Jas. Robinson, Ths. Duchart, Will Quinn, Thomas Williams, Jab Anderson, Joh Anderson, James Anderson, Isaac Anderson, And. Hays, John McCroserce, Will Buchanan, Rich. Courser, Sam Dunlap, Will Lonchrage, Rob. Dunlap, Jams Ecken, Will McCantes, John Moor, Will Moor, David Moor, Alex. Moor, And. Moor, Will Mitchel, Nathn. Evins, John Stephenson, James Eken, Jas. Greenlee, John Paul, Mat. Lyle, Joh. Gray, Ths. McSpedan, Joh. Mathews, Will Armstrong, Rob. Huddon, Will Hall, Sam. Gray, Isaac Taylor, Michael O'Docherty, Sam McClewer, Edw. Boyle, Will Humphrey, Nathn. McClewer, John Philip Weaver. Chalkley Vol 2:508. Commentary: This is the list of militia members in John Buchanan's Company in Augusta Co. Buchanan lived in the northern portions of Borden's Grant, and most of these persons can be found in that general area. The Samuel Walker listed here is presumably the one who appears in the previous two records for parcels in the general Walkers Creek area, and adjacent to Alexander Walker. #1749 February 27 Deed for the Glebe. Robert Campbell, Gent., to James Lockhart and John Madison, Church Wardens, and the other vestrymen, viz: James Patton, John Buchanan, Patrick Hays, John Christian, John Buchanan, Robert Alexander, Thomas Gordon, John Archer, John Mathews, John Smith, 200 acres in Beverley Manor. Corner James Clarke. 350 acres conveyed to Robert by Beverley, 24th July, 1740. Teste: Patrick Cook, John Risk, Matthew Wilson, Nathan Patterson, Samuel Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:280 Commentary: This record points to the northern portions of Borden's Grant, adjacent to Beveleys Manor. This suggests that the Samuel Walker mentioned is of the Walkers Creek line. #1750 May 19 Inquisition, at the house of James Greenlee, on James River, before John Mathews, on body of Edward Hogan, late of this County. Found that he was drowned accidentally by the oversetting of a cannow as he was crossing over James River, near the house of James Greenlee, on 13th May, 1750. James Mountgomery, Michael Dougherty, John Hitchins, John Ramsey, Josiah F. Hendon, John Vance, John Poage, Samuel Walker, Joseph Walker, John Mathews, Jr., Joshua Mathews, Mathew Vance. Chalkley Vol 1:434 Commentary: The names listed here suggest that this is Samuel of the Natural Bridge Line. a check to see where James Greenlee was living. #1751 November 28 Same to Mary Douchort, 170 acres by patent as above. Mill Creek in Forks of James. Corner Samuel Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:301 Commentary: Mill Creek in the Forks of the James refers to the area near Natural Bridge. This is a clear pointer to Samuel of Natural Bridge, rather than Walkers Creek Walkers. #1752 August 17 Mary Doughart to John Mackee, 170 acres on head branch of Mill Creek in Forkes of James; corner Samuel Walker'. Teste: Jacob Gray. Chalkley Vol 3:306 Commentary: Mill Creek and Forks of the James, points to Samuel of Natural Bridge #1752 February 8 Valuation of Robert Rennix' improvements on plantation, formerly called John Harrison's place, by John Maxwell, Samuel Walker, John Smith. Chalkley Vol 3:25 #1753 John Doughert (signed Jocort) to Alex. Walker, 1753, 94 acres. From Patton, 1751, Craig's Creek at Indian Camp. Teste: John Smith, Adam Lewnis, Richard Borton, Jno. Sproul, Ro. Rennix, Samuel Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:318 #1753 June 5 Philip Chittam's will Sons, John and William. To son John, a horse bought of Sampson Mathews for to schooling. To daughter Eleanor. Wife. Teste: John Smith. George Wilson, Samuel Walker. Proved, 20th March, 1754, by all witnesses, and widow Mary qualifies administratrix, with sureties Jno. Smith, Robert Rennix. Chalkley Vol 3:32 #1753 August 18 James Patton to Morris O'Freel, 400 acres by patent 3d November, 1750, in Forks of James, Samuel Walker'land. Road. Chalkley Vol 3:317 ''Commentary: Forks of the James, points to Samuel of Natural Bridge #1753 NOVEMBER 23 John Mathews to be overseer of road from North Fork of James River, near John Mathew's, to Renix's Road, with these workers: Henry Brown, John Smiley, James Trimble, John Berriford, James Edmondson, Wm. Edmondson, Michael Finney, Wm. Holdman, Stephen Arnold, Hugh Means, John Harger, Wm. Scot, Edward Bishop, Alexr. McCorkall, Pat. McCorkall, Henry Fuller, Joseph Pain, Edwd. Baley, James Baley, John Peter Salling, Jas. Simpson, James Wolson, Alexr. Beggs, John Mathews, Joshua Mathews, John Maxwell, Jas. Frazier, John Hutcheson, Senr., John Hutcheson, Jr., George Sailing, Richd. Beton, Wm. Boil, John Sprowl, John Smith, Saml. McClure, John Smiley, John McCuley, Richd. Mathews, Sampson Mathews, Daniel Sancion, Saml. Paxton, Wm. Paxton, John Oleston, Samuel Oleston,'''Samuel Walker. Chalkley Vol 1:61 #1754 May 8 Philip Chittam's inventory, by John Maxwell, Saml. Walker, Michael Dougherty. Note (Spinning wheel in nearly all inventories). Chalkley Vol 3:36 #1754 August 22 Robert Poage and Elizabeth to John Allison, £50. 195 acres on Mill Creek of James River joining Samuel Walker and Tohn Poage; corner Samuel Walker; corner John Poage; Elizabeth Page. Chalkley Vol 3:328 Commentary: Mill Creek and Forks of the James, points to Samuel of Natural Bridge #1755 February 21 John Sprout's will (is this Sproul?) Executors, wife and daughter Mary; sons, John and Jace, infants. Mary and Martha and Sarah to have what is their own. Additional executor, Robert Renick. Teste: Jas. Morson (Morrison), Saml. Walker, Mathew Vance. Proved, 19th March, 1755, by Walker. Jane and Mary Sprout qualify with sureties Saml. Walker and Joseph Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:37 #1760 November 10 Borden's executors to James Robinson,…£5, 416 acres, part of 92100, on Hays Creek; cor. Samuel Walker; cor. Joseph Culton. Delivered: James Wallace, 1767. Chalkley Vol 3:364-365 Commentary: Hays Creek points to Samuel of the Walkers Creek line. #1766 September, 9 John Moffete, Robert Moffette and Jean to John Buchanan, gent., £40, 170 acres, part of 340 acres made over to John and Robert by Samuel McDowell, 18th August, 1764; corner Robert Moffette in Samuel Walker's line, corner Robert Moffette in James McGavock's line. Teste: John Maxwell, John Taylor, Alex. Walker. Chalkley Vol 3:447 Commentary: record mentions John Buchanan, James McGavouck (Guffy) and Robert Mofat, persons associated with the northern portion of Borden's Grant. Points to Samuel of the Walkers Creek line. #1767-68 1767-68: Processioned by Wm. McElhenny and Paul Whitley: For Samuel Walker, John Maxfield, Wm. McClenachan, David Cloid, Edley Paul, James Cloid, William Hall, Christian Vingard, John Bouers, John Logan, Benj. Estill, Wm. McElhenny, Henry Bouns (Bonns), Henry Cartmel, Samuel Gibson, James Bates, Paul Whitley, Jonathan Whitley, Wm. Logan. Chalkley Vol 2:458 Commentary: This has been marked as consistent with Samuel of Natural Bridge on the basis that some of the names mentioned (McCLenachan, Cloid, Paul, seem to be otherwise associated with the family of Samuel of natural Bridge. This needs to be looked at in more detail. #1768 MAY 21 Constable: William Hall, vice Samuel Walker. Chalkley Vol 1:149 #1769 February 14 William McIlhenny to Alexander Stuart, £155, 197 acres purchased by Henry Bowen from Lilly Bowen, his mother, 6th September, 1765, and conveyed by Henry Bowen and Ann to William McIlhenny, 2d October, 1765. On James River; corner tract belonging to John Bowen, deceased, of which this 197 acres is a part. Teste: Samuel Walker, James McGavock, James McElhiney. Samuel McDowell. Chalkley Vol 3:484. Commentary: James River location, and reference to Bowen (Bonn, Bouns, etc) seems to place this record in association with Samuel of Natual Bridge. #1789 June 12 List of debts by bonds, bills, notes, and acceptances due to above estate By Francis Allison and son, Andrew; George Burton; Francis Bogs, assigned by John Hardy; Thomas Bates (Holston); Wm. Butt; Isaac Burns; John Boal; Jno. Creely; Wm. Currance; David Clerkston; Wm. Dandridge; Jno. Emmitt; Jno. Earskins; Edward Harkins; Jno. Jack; James Walker (Samuel's son). Chalkley Vol 3:188 #1806 November 10 Mary Greenlee deposes, 10th November, 1806, she and her husband settled in Borden's Grant in 1737. Her son John was born 4th October, 1738. She, her husband, her father (Emphraim McDowell, then very aged), and her brother, John McDowell, were on their way to Beverley Manor; camped on Linvel's Creek (the spring before her brother James had raised a crop on South River in Beverley Manor, above Turk's, near Wood Gap); there Benj. Borden came to their camp and they conducted him to his grant which he had never seen, for which Borden proposed giving 1,000 acres. They went on to the house of John Lewis, near Staunton, who was a relative of Ephraim McDowell. Relates the Milhollin story. They were the first party of white settlers in Borden's Grant. In two years there were more than 100 settlers. Borden resided with a Mrs. Hunter, whose daughter afterwards married one Guin, to whom he gave the land whereon they lived. Her brother John was killed about Christmas before her son Samuel (first of the name) was born (he was born April, 1743). Benj. Borden, Jr., came into the grant in bad plight and seemed to be not much respected by John McDowell's wife, whom Benj. afterwards married. Jno. Hart had removed to Beverley Manor some time before deponent moved to Borden's. Joseph Borden had lived with his brother Benj.; went to school, had the smallpox about time of Benj's. death. When he was about 18 or 19 he left the grant, very much disliked, and dissatisfied with the treatment of his brother's wife. Beaty was the first surveyor she knew in Borden's grant. Borden had been in Williamsburg, and there in a frolic Gov. Gooch's son-in-law, Needier, has given him his interest in the grant. Borden's executor, Hardin, offered to her brother James all the unsold land for a bottle of wine to anyone who would pay the quit rents, but James refused it because he feared it would run him into jail. This was shortly after Margaret Borden married Jno. Bowyer. John Moore settled in the grant at an early day, where Charles Campbell now lives. Andrew Moore settled where his grandson William now lives. These were also early settlers, viz: Wm. McCandless, Wm. Sawyers, Rob. Campbell, Saml. Wood, John Mathews, Richd. Woods, John Hays and his son Charles Hays, Saml. Walker, John McCraskey. Alexr. Miller was the first blacksmith in the settlement. One Thomas Taylor married Elizabeth Paxton. Taylor was killed by the falling of a tree shortly after the marriage. Miller removed and his land has been in possession of Telford. Deponent's daughter Mary was born May, 1745. McMullen was also an early settler; he was a school teacher and had a daughter married. John Hays's was the first mill in the grant. Quit rents were not exacted for 2 years at the instance of Anderson, a preacher. Chalkley Vol 2:268 #1806 November 7 Wm. Patton, aged 64, deposes, in Rockbridge, 7th November, 1806, he has lived in Rockbridge 56 years since last May. After the Revolution there was a rapid increase of immigration from the North. James Wardlaw and deponent's father were intimate. James had a son Hugh and a son Robert. There were Indian troubles for about 10 years. Fifty years ago there was a fort at McClung; the last incursion was 43 years ago, when 16 or 17 people were killed. Deponent helped bury them and they were attacked at the burial. These were very early settlers, viz: James, Alexr. Saml. Walker, James Moore, Saml. Coalter, Jno. Wallace, Archd. Rhea, James Rutherford, James Buchanan, Andrew and Charles Hays. Deponent was born September, 1742. McDowell was killed Christmas or New Year's, after his birth. Chalkley Vol 2:269 Commentary: Testimony shows that there were no settlers on Borden's Grant prior to 1737. Thus the statments in White 1902 to the effect that the Walkers settled on Walkers Creek in 1734 are shown to be in error. It is likely that they were further north, perhaps on Beverly's manor, or a bit further north. #1807 Maxwell vs. Pickens, &c. O. S. 129; N. S. 45 Bill, 1807. Orator is James Maxwell of Tazewell County. In 1772 orator went from Botetourt, where he lived, to present Tazewell County to make a settlement. It was then a wilderness. He was in company with Samuel Walker. Found a tract with some improvements, viz: The foundation of a cabin, some rails split and some trees deadened. That night they fell in with a party of hunters, among them Uriah Stone, who claimed to have made the improvement, and orator purchased it, and the same year moved his family there and lived until 1784. In that time two of his daughters were killed by the Indians. William Ingles set up claim to the land and devised it to his daughter Rhoda, who married Bird Smith. Thomas Peery deposes in Tazewell County in 1809, that in 1772, when deponent went to that country, James Maxwell had made improvements on the lands and had corn growing in May. In 1781 or '82 Indians murdered two of Maxwell's daughters and Maxwell removed his family. James Peery deposes that he went to Tazewell with Major Maxwell. John Peery deposes that John Tollett moved from Georgia to New River. Thomas Witten deposes that he was on the land in 1771. Samuel Walker is about to remove out of the country and William Wynne is aged and infirm in 1807. Mathias Harman deposes, 1809 that when he first came to this country the land in dispute was called Ingles's Crabb orchard and there was an old improvement on it. This was in 1760. Henry Marrs deposes that he first knew Maxwell on the land in 1773 or 1774. About three weeks after murder of Maxwell's daughters, two of Robert Moffitt's sons were taken prisoners by Indians, and about a week after that the family of Capt. Thomas Inglis was taken out of Burk's Garden by Indians and depredations were committed until 1793. Daniel Harman, Sr., deposes 22d June, 1809, that about 49 years ago he was on a hunting expedition and camped on the land in dispute and took shelter in a small cabin built there, said to be Inglis's. Col. Inglis did not himself make the settlement, but it was made by his uncle, John Inglis. Joseph Hix deposes as above, that 44 years ago Col. Wm. Inglis told him that the land was his and he claimed it under his uncle, John Ingles. Lawrence Murry deposes as above, that 33 years ago he was in Wright's Valley at Uriah Stone's cabin. William Cecil deposes as above, that in or about 1771 he, in company with his brother and father, was on the disputed land. Deed dated 24th September, 1805, by John Tollett and Margaret of Tazewell County to Thomas Pickens: 200 acres by survey in 1753 part of Loyal Company's grant. Recorded in Tazewell, 24th September, 1805. Chalkley Vol 2:120 –121 Commentary: The Samuel Walker mentioned is probably the son of Samuel of Natural Bridge." #1809 August 10 Stanley vs. Clear O. S. 273; N. S. 96 Bill, by Zachariah Stanley, Robert Anderson and Henry Baker. On 6th October, 1788, Zachariah made an entry for 1,000 acres in Botetourt survey, was completed 21st September, 1798, and on 23d September, 1799, patent issued to Zackariah and Robert. Henry bought 170 acres from Zackariah and Robert. Thomas Clear, heir-at-law of George Clear, set up claim to 380 acres by survey 8th September, 1796, by entry in name of Augustine Harksworth, assignee of Samuel Walker. A certain _____ Depew also set up a claim. Thomas Clear was brother of George. Answer by George Clear, 1814, that his father, about 21 or 22 years ago, died, intestate, having purchased Harkworth's right to 380 acres, but patent issued in name of Thomas, eldest son of George. Daniel Clear was youngest son of George. Deed, 2d July, 1804, by Robert Anderson and Elizabeth of Botetourt to Henry Baker, 173 acres, part of 1,000 acres patented to Anderson Stanley 3d September, 1799, on Glade Creek of Roanoke. Recorded in Botetourt, September, 1805. Chalkley Vol 2:207 #1833 April 15 Jacob Persinger's Declaration, Age 84; enlisted in 1775 under Capt. Mathew Arbuckle, First Lieut. Andrew Wallace, Second Lieut. _____ Wood, Third Lieut. John Galloway, Ensign '''Samuel Walker. Regiment of Major Nevice served one year at Point Pleasant; was a citizen of Botetourt (now Alleghany). Chalkley Vol 2:500 #Date Poage's Heirs vs. Taylor & Ingles O. S. 86; N. S. 29 Samuel Walker deposes that in 1771 he came to App's Valley and found a settlement belonging to Isaac Blangy, or Ballingy, and in the fall of that year he showed Robert Poage some land, where he settled. The Indians came: and he had to move his family to Col. Cloyd's. John Peevy (blacksmith) deposes that in 1772 he came with Jacob Harman, Samuel Walker, James More and others to App's Valley and saw a cabin belonging to Luna (Looney), also Blangy's cabin. The next fall he came again with Robert Poage and others. Thomas Ingles lived in the Valley and left only because, after the battle at the Point, the people were afraid the Indians would revenge Cornstalk's death. Thomas had been a prisoner among the Indians. Thomas did not settle under Blangy, but under his father William's military claim. John Taylor purchased the land when Ingles moved off. From 1774 to 1781 there was great danger from Indians, especially in Abb's Valley. There were many people killed, but none in Abb's Valley. James Moore and John Davidson resided in Abb's Valley from 1773 to 1782. Moore was killed with part of his family by the Indians, in 1786. Danl. Harman deposes, 1806 that he has known the Abb's Valley by that name 46 years. George Peery, brother of Thomas, deposes 1806. Cap. Moore and Robert Poage were brothers-in-law. Moore's wife was Poage. Cap. Moore was killed by Indians in July, 1786. When Robert Poage left this country he went to Georgia. Joseph Allen swears, 1806, that William Mitchel of Kentucky is a material witness. Mitchel said he went with Poage to Abb's Valley in 1772. There was then a cabin called Blangy's or Ballanger's. Chalkley Vol 2:103 Commentary: The Samuel Walker here probably refers to the son of Samuel Of Natural Bridge.'' #Date Wilson's administrator vs. Thompson's administrator O. S. 226; N. S. 80 George Wilson filed bill in Botetourt, saying: In 1754 a certain Patton (now deceased) came to house of orator and told him that Patton's wife in her last illness had requested him to make provision for orator and his wife, who was Mrs. Patton's niece, and promised to give orator a tract of land on New River. Orator sold his Augusta land and assigned the bonds to Patton to purchase a negro. Before Patton complied with his promises he was killed by Indians. Patton's executors, Buchanan and Thompson, have refused to carry out the promises. Orator sold his Augusta land to Benj. Watson, whose wife afterwards became Mrs. Breckinridge. Saml. Walker, Sr.'Saml. Walker, Sr., deposes 6th August, 1789, that in May, 1789, Col. James Patton, James Davis and George Wilson came to deponent's house. George made several moves but finally settled on south side James River, where he remained until 1786 date, when he moved to Kentucky. William Rennick, son of Robert Rennick of Greenbrier, came of age in 1770. Copy of James Patton's will. Chalkley Vol 2:181 Commentary: reference to the Rennicks probably indicates that this Samuel Walker is Samuel of Natural Bridge. # Winn vs. Inglish's heirs O. S. 48; N. S. 16. In 1771 Valentine Harmon took possession of a tract on Clinch River, in present Tazewell County and raised a cabin on it. In 1773 he sold to orator William Winn (Wynn) by writing executed September, 1800, acknowledged in Lincoln County, Ky. Orator lived on the land from 1773 until Commissioners sat to adjust titles, but a certain Wm. Inglish, since deceased, claimed the tract and got a certificate by a survey made for the Loyal County, which claim orator charges is fraudulent. Henry Harmon, Sr., had a son Henry Harmon, Jr.; also a son Hezekiah Harmon. William Christian and Daniel Trigg, executors of William Inglish; Abraham Trigg and Susannah, his wife, late Inglish; Bird Smith and Rhoda, his wife, late Inglish; John Gills (Grills) and Mary, his wife, late Inglish; John and Thomas Inglish, heirs and devisees of William; Henry Harmon, Sr., answers 27th October, 1804, that Obadiah Garwood made the first settlement in 1752. Henry was in the habit of collecting the men and fighting the Indians. On his return from such an expedition he called at his brother's (Valentine?), who lived near complainant. One of his sons named Daniel was killed by Indians. Henry Harman and Hezekiah Harman answer: In 1752 Obadiah Garwood and his two sons, Noah and Samuel, came from the Northward and settled; remained some time and then went to remove their families, but the Indian War broke out and the country became untenable. Valentine Harman removed to Kentucky about 1775-1776. William Inglish died in 1782 testate, leaving the land to his daughter Susannah, wife of Abraham Trigg. Jeremiah Pate deposes he helped the Garwoods improve the land. He says they were Samuel and his two sons, Obadiah and Noah. Thomas Pierie deposes 30th, May, 1805: Daniel Harman, Sr., is brother to Henry Harman, Sr., and uncle to Henry Harman, Jr., and his father-in-law and uncle to Hezekiah Harman. Jeremiah Pate, Sr., is a brother-in-law to Henry Harman, Sr., and an uncle to Henry Harman, Jr. Thomas Pierie's son married William Wynne's daughter. Col. James Maxwell deposes he went to Clinch in 1772. John Peerey deposes. Jesiah Wynne, son of William, deposes. Daniel Harman, Sr., deposes 30th May, 1805, that the spring he moved to the head of Clinch; Valentine Harman lived on the plantation where Henry Harman, Jr., now lives and Valentine sold to Wm. Wynne for a mare, a horse and a wagon. ''Samuel Walker deposes 30th May, 1805: In 1771 he came to the head of Clinch and met Valentine, who said he was coming to it or this country to see after "some Harres that run Hear." The following fall, deponent came again with Robert Moffitt. Shortly afterwards two men came out, viz: John Stutler and Uriah Stone, and the spring following, said Moffett moved his family out. Oliver Wynne deposes, son of William. Lawrence Murry deposes that the spring after the Chericee War he came into this country. William Wynne was in possession that and the next year, and then his son-in-law Peter Edwards was in possession 3 or 4 years, then Wynne occupied it one or two years, then a cropper named John Ridgel (Rigdgel) occupied it. Daniel Harman, Sr. (above), is brother of Henry Harman, Sr. Christopher Marrs, brother-in-law of Wm. Wynne, deposes Jeremiah Pate, Sr., of Little River in Montgomery County, is brother-in-law to Henry Harman, Sr., who is uncle to Henry Harman, Jr. Henry Harman, Sr., had one of his sons killed, skalped and massacred by the Indians in the attempt of settling the land who left a wife and four young children. John Peery (Blacksmith) deposes (there seem to have been two John Peerys). Chalkley Vol 2:85-6 Commentary: Son of Samuel of Natural Bridge References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. White 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 Links *Courtesy and Alternative Viewpoints *Wigton Walker Portal Research Needs White 1902:176 tells us that *''Samuel Walker purchased land and established a home in Virginia about 1740, leaving Chester County, PA whither he had come with this father about 1735 from Newry, Ireland, where Samuel was born Dec. 25 1714.'' The departure from Newry in 1735 is inconsistent with other information provided by White. In particular, White 1902:2 tells us that John Walker II "and family...left Stangford Bay in May 1726 (another record says 28 or 30)...and land in Maryland on August 2...". The c1735 date is also difficult to reconcile John II's death in 1734, with some family members (e.g., John III) moving to the Valley of VA in that year, and others (e.g., wife Katherine Rutherford) remaining on the Nottingham Lots. The idea that Samuel established a home in Virginia in 1740 is certainly reasonable, and we have other records of Wigton Walkers present in the area as early as 1738. However, the first record that can be clearly attached to the Samuel Walker who married Jane Patterson is not found until 1750 Page Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker Administration